


Gross Jokes

by Liana_DS



Series: Liana Waktu Masih Alay [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon, Friendship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_DS/pseuds/Liana_DS
Summary: Sehun tidak perlu tahu apa yang terjadi di antara dua kakak kesayangannya ketika dia berbalik. Mereka berdua saling melempar lelucon kasar yang tidak boleh didengarnya.LDS, 2015
Series: Liana Waktu Masih Alay [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165367





	Gross Jokes

Sehun benci koridor rumah sakit. Ia memang jarang sakit parah, tetapi Jongin, Yi Xing, dan beberapa _bandmate_ nya kerap dirawat inap seolah rumah sakit adalah rumah kedua—salah—ketiga. (Rumah kedua anggota EXO adalah ruang latihan.) Melihat sahabat-sahabatnya sakit sangat menyiksa. Sialnya, ya, sialnya, kali ini _hyeong_ kesayangan Sehun harus opname.

“Kamu seperti Tao saja. Tidak akan ada hantu yang muncul kalau masih sore begini,” Joonmyun, _leader band_ Sehun yang mendampingi _magnae_ nya itu, tertawa kecil, “Lepaskan tanganmu.”

“Aku tidak takut hantu. Memangnya kau, Joonmyun- _hyeong_?” Sehun meleletkan lidahnya, “Aku hanya tak suka suasana rumah sakit. Banyak orang sakit di sini.”

Duh, Sehun. Rumah sakit _‘kan_ memang tempat orang sakit.

Joonmyun dan Sehun berhenti di depan salah satu ruang yang pintunya tertutup. Merasa yakin itu ruangan tempat temannya dirawat, Joonmyun membuka pintu dengan hati-hati. Sehun masih setia bersembunyi di belakang Joonmyun saat mereka berdua melangkah masuk.

Seseorang di atas ranjang membuka mata karena mendengar bunyi langkah kaki samar. Pemuda itu tersenyum lemah pada dua tamunya. Joonmyun membulatkan bibir, seolah mengatakan ‘ups’, sedangkan Sehun merendahkan tubuh supaya punggung Joonmyun bisa menutupinya seluruhnya.

“Lu Han- _hyeong_ , maaf mengganggu tidurmu.” Joonmyun buru-buru membungkuk, diikuti Sehun. Lu Han, pemuda bersurai gelap yang tergolek di tempat tidur itu, mengangguk pelan. “Santai saja. Kalian berdua duduklah,” katanya saat menunjuk dua kursi di samping tempat tidur, “Sehuna, apa yang kau lakukan? Main petak-umpet?”

“Tidak.” Sehun menegakkan kakinya kembali, lalu mengikuti Joonmyun yang duduk di samping ranjang Lu Han. Manik coklat Sehun terus terarah pada selang tipis berujung jarum yang terpasang di punggung tangan kakak Cinanya.

“Kenapa?” Lu Han menelusuri arah pandang Sehun, lalu mengangkat tangan, “Ini? Kamu takut melihatnya?”

Sehun mengangguk pelan dan Lu Han tertawa letih. “Ini cuma selang yang diisi air dengan ion-ion. Seperti minuman yang biasa diberikan pada kita setelah _perform_.”

“Yang ini berbeda! Kau _‘kan_ tidak bisa meminumnya langsung.”

Benar, sih. Sehun cukup dewasa untuk membedakan minuman isotonik dan cairan infus, jadi sia-sia saja Lu Han berusaha membuat impresi baru tentang cairan itu.

“Bagaimana keadaanmu, _Hyeong_? Sudah berkurang pusingnya?” tanya Joonmyun. Lu Han mengiyakan. “Memang masih lemas, tetapi secepatnya, aku akan bergabung dengan kalian. Percayalah.” janjinya seraya tersenyum tulus.

Entah mengapa, Sehun tidak merasa kakaknya satu ini akan cepat sembuh. Overdosis obat tidur tidak sesederhana sakit flu yang hanya butuh istirahat untuk pulih. Namun demikian, ia menyimpan hal ini dalam otaknya sendiri dan mulai memijat-mijat lengan Lu Han dengan pikiran kosong. Lu Han berterima kasih atas perlakuan itu dengan mengusap-usap punggung tangan si _magnae._

“Sehun, bagaimana _dance_ solomu? Seru?”

“Hebat, _Hyeong_ ,” Wajah Sehun kembali cerah, “ _Fan chant_ hanya untukku selama _solo stage_. Mendengar mereka bersorak untukku sebagai anggota EXO saja aku sudah senang, apalagi kalau mereka secara langsung memanggil namaku.”

“Baguslah. Latihan kerasmu tidak sia-sia. Aku sudah bilang _‘kan_ kalau semua akan lancar,” Lu Han tersenyum, lalu beralih pada _leader_ grupnya, “Kau bagaimana, Myun?”

“Kalau fans Joonmyun- _hyeong_ , mereka tampak sangat menikmati suaranya, tetapi sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan _fan chant_ ketika Joonmyun- _hyeong_ menyanyi. Baru saat di akhir, mereka semua berteriak ‘Suho! Suho!’ dengan semangat.” Sehun menjelaskan tanpa diminta.

“Nah, itu Sehun sudah cerita. Begitulah kira-kira yang terjadi,” Joonmyun menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi, “Kapan giliranmu?”

“Di konser sebelumnya _‘kan_ sudah. Berikutnya... yang sabar menunggu, ya. Penampilan terbaik pasti muncul terakhir!”

Walaupun sakit, rasa percaya diri Lu Han masih tinggi. Ya, walaupun sakit, Lu Han masihlah Lu Han—dan itu melegakan Sehun.

Waktu besuk lebih banyak dihabiskan Sehun dan Lu Han untuk ‘melepas kangen’, sedangkan Joonmyun menjadi penonton yang sesekali meramaikan percakapan. Tidak seperti Sehun yang terlalu hanyut dalam obrolannya dengan Lu Han, Joonmyun sempat mengamati Lu Han dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Rambut Lu Han kusut. Kantung matanya menebal dibanding terakhir kali Joonmyun melihatnya (saat Lu Han pingsan sebelum penerbangan balik ke Korea dari lokasi konser mereka). Pergelangan tangan Lu Han mengecil. Pembuluh darah kebiruan berebut muncul di punggung tangan pemuda Beijing multitalenta itu. Terakhir, selang infus yang tertancap membawa Joonmyun pada satu kata untuk mendeskripsikan Lu Han: menyedihkan.

Si Pangeran Kecil Cina menjelma menjadi makhluk menyedihkan di atas ranjang rumah sakit dalam waktu kurang dari seminggu dirawat.

“Baiklah. Sekarang waktunya Lu Han- _hyeong_ istirahat, Sehuna,” Joonmyun melihat jam tangannya, “Ayo, ucapkan salam.”

Sehun dengan berat hati mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan doa supaya Lu Han cepat membaik. Lu Han mengamini.

“Kembalilah dulu ke mobil. Ada sesuatu yang harus kubicarakan dengan Lu Han- _hyeong_ berdua.”

“Hah? Curang!” Sehun segera memprotes Joonmyun, “Kalau kau bisa berdua lebih lama dengan Lu Han- _hyeong_ , kenapa aku tid—“

“Ini urusan _leader,_ Sehuna.” Dengan tangannya, Lu Han menghalau Sehun keluar.

“Jahat,” Sehun berbalik, tetapi kemudian memandang Lu Han dan Joonmyun lagi, “Jangan lama-lama!”

“Iya, iya. Dasar _magnae_ cemburuan. Sudah, sana.” Giliran Joonmyun yang menghalau Sehun. Akhirnya, si _magnae_ keras kepala mau keluar juga.

Setelah memastikan Sehun tidak menguping, Joonmyun membuka percakapannya dengan Lu Han.

Percakapan yang _sesungguhnya_.

“Lu Han- _ssi,_ ” Joonmyun memandang dingin pemuda di atas ranjang, menyingkirkan sufiks – _hyeong_ yang akrab menjadi _–ssi_ yang kaku, “Kau sudah seperti ini, kenapa tidak mati saja sekalian?”

“Supaya kau bisa mengambil posisi _main dancer, main vocal,_ dan visual yang kusandang? Heh,” Lu Han memalingkan muka, “Kau pikir gampang meraih itu semua? Orang sepertimu tidak akan mendapat posisi prestise itu, meski kau mengulang masa _trainee_ tujuh tahunmu.”

“Lalu? Apa kau akan menyeret bangkaimu ke panggung dan menari sampai busuk?” Tak ada sedikitpun perubahan nada dalam kalimat Joonmyun, “Mau berapa lama lagi kau seperti ini?”

“Setidaknya sampai kau, _leader_ paling tidak berguna di agensi, yang mengurus _member_ nya saja tidak bisa, berubah menjadi _leader_ yang bertanggung jawab. Seorang pemimpin yang bisa mencegah _main dancer_ nya bunuh diri pelan-pelan dengan latihan sampai kaki mereka patah. Aku bahkan bisa mengambil posisi _leader_ mu, Joonmyun- _ssi._ ” Lu Han membalas tatapan Joonmyun dengan lebih tajam.

“Jangan bercanda. Kau bahkan tidak bisa makan dengan normal,” Joonmyun menyentil selang infus Lu Han, “Bagaimana kau akan mengurus _member_ mu?”

Lu Han mendesah panjang.

Kesunyian mengisi kamar sampai penuh.

Joonmyun menunggu. Satu telapak kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai dengan cemas.

Lu Han buka suara.

“Benar katamu. Aku akan menyeret tulang-tulangku yang mau lepas ini ke _dorm_. Aku akan memaksa diriku mengurus semua yang cedera dan menghentikan semua yang akan cedera. Nah, sekarang kau paham, aku _leader_ yang lebih baik darimu.”

“Sekalipun kau menjadi _leader_ , kau hanya pengganti Yi Fan di EXO-M. Kau tidak ditunjuk sebagai _leader_ untuk pertama kali karena Yi Fan dianggap lebih sesuai. Dia menjalani masa _trainee_ lebih lama darimu, Anak Bawang.”

Sial.

Lelucon Joonmyun terlalu kasar hingga hati keduanya sama-sama tergores. Pedih.

Beberapa bulan lalu, _band_ mereka kehilangan seorang anggota, bukan, _pemimpin_ subgrup. Wu Yi Fan namanya, orang lebih mengingatnya sebagai ‘Kris’, nama panggungnya. Orang inilah yang Joonmyun maksud sebagai seseorang yang digantikan Lu Han.

“Kalau...” Suara Lu Han mulai gemetar, “...dia memang lebih cocok memimpin kita, kenapa dia pergi begitu saja? Dia lemah, dia tak punya bakat, dia terlalu cepat menyerah.”

_Tidak._

_Dia kuat. Dia berbakat. Dan dia tidak menyerah tanpa alasan._

Dalam hati, baik Joonmyun maupun Lu Han mengatakan hal yang seratus persen berlawanan mengenai mantan _member band_ mereka.

Joonmyun menelan ludahnya sulit.

‘Alasan itu’, yang membuat Yi Fan keluar dari _band,_ kini tergambar jelas pada tubuh kering Lu Han.

“Ayo, Joonmyun- _ssi._ Ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan? Atau lidahmu tiba-tiba lumpuh? Bagaimana kalau panggung solo depan, aku yang mengisi jatahmu?” tantang Lu Han, makin menjadi, tetapi Joonmyun masih diam. Masih memandangi Lu Han dengan putus asa. Lu Han mengernyit, menangkap pertanda buruk dari raut Joonmyun.

“Kau mau tahu apa saranku untukmu?”

Lu Han mengangkat alis, bertanya ‘apa?’.

***

_“Tuntut agensi seperti yang Yi Fan lakukan.”_

***

Lu Han tercenung.

“Hah?”

“Cara kita tidak lagi dapat membantumu bertahan. Aku sudah melihat batasmu, Lu Han- _ssi_. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan lagi. Keluarlah.”

Lu Han diam.

Lama-lama terkekeh.

Lalu tergelak hingga terduduk.

“Dari semua lelucon kasarmu, Kim Joonmyun, ini yang terbaik! Ayo, coba lagi! Pecahkan rekormu!”

“Aku tidak sedang melucu, Lu Han.”

Tawa Lu Han tidak berhenti, malah makin nyaring.

“Kau gila. Ini rumah sakit, bukan _dorm,_ ” Nada yang Joonmyun gunakan masih datar, “Berhenti. Berhenti kubilang.”

Patuh, tawa Lu Han berangsur berhenti. Pemuda itu duduk memeluk lutut, menutupi wajahnya.

“Aku tidak mau keluar,” Lu Han bertahan pada pendiriannya, “Yi Xing akan makin sering melukai dirinya nanti, apalagi Yi Fan juga sudah tidak ada.”

“Kau sungguh-sungguh akan mati jika lanjut di agensi. Masih ada beberapa kota yang wajib didatangi menurut jadwal konser tunggal kita. Dengan keadaan tubuh seperti itu, juga ketergantunganmu yang mulai besar akan obat tidur, kau tak akan selamat.”

“Sebegitu besarkah keinginanmu untuk menyingkirkanku?” tanya Lu Han lirih, berharap jawabannya ‘tidak’.

“Ya. Kau tahu aku sudah membencimu sejak pertama kali kau dibicarakan sebagai _trainee_ pendatang yang cemerlang. Aku akan merebut semua posisimu jika kau tidak ada; untung bagiku, bukan?”

“Kau bohong,” Lu Han mengangkat wajahnya yang basah, “Kita saling mencemooh seperti ini hanya karena ingin saling mendukung dengan cara kita sendiri. Kumohon bilang ‘iya’.”

“Tak usah berbelit-belit lagi, Lu Han. Putuskan kontrakmu dan pergilah dari hadapanku. Fans ingin melihat para pemuda tampan, bukan kerangka menari.”

Yang Joonmyun sebut ‘kerangka’ pastilah Lu Han.

“Kau... serius?” Otot-otot Lu Han lemas secara bersamaan, “Kau benar-benar tidak menganggapku bisa lanjut di EXO? Kau... membenciku karena aku sakit?”

Joonmyun tak langsung menjawab.

“Kau tahu apa jawabanku.”

Joonmyun melangkah menuju pintu ketika Lu Han melompat turun dari ranjang dan memeluknya dari belakang. Bahu Joonmyun jadi basah dan Joonmyun tahu penyebabnya.

“Maaf... Maafkan aku, Joonmyun, tetapi aku memang sudah kelewat letih....”

Selama beberapa menit, Joonmyun membiarkan Lu Han terisak di bahunya. Jika ini adegan terakhir dalam kisah mereka yang dimulai sejak masa _trainee_ , maka ini sempurna.

Joonmyun dan Lu Han pertama bertemu sekitar tiga setengah tahun lalu, sama-sama merasa paling hebat di antara para _trainee._ Joonmyun merasa menang karena waktu _trainee_ nya jauh lebih lama; jelas ia mempelajari lebih banyak hal dibanding Lu Han. Di lain sisi, Lu Han, seorang pendatang dari Beijing, merasa kuat di semua bidang: _dance,_ menyanyi, akting, dan punya wajah rupawan. Sejak itulah, diam-diam keduanya saling membenci dan jika hanya berdua, bahkan pasca debut, mereka saling melempar lelucon kasar.

Namun, ikatan antara mereka lama-lama berubah.

Lelucon kasar itu tidak lagi menyakitkan hati, tetapi malah mencambuk keduanya untuk bekerja lebih maksimal. Cara inilah yang digunakan Joonmyun dan Lu Han untuk saling mendukung.Supaya tidak ada yang menyerah. Supaya mereka sama-sama memaksa diri untuk terus berkembang.

Tapi lelucon kasar Joonmyun sudah tidak bisa memacu fisik Lu Han lebih jauh. Tidak. Tangan pucat yang merengkuh Joonmyun dari belakang itu telah cukup melambangkan keadaan Lu Han kini. Lu Han boleh merasa masih kuat—

—tetapi Joonmyunlah yang tak mampu melihat Lu Han tertatih.

“Kembali ke tempat tidurmu.” perintah Joonmyun. Lu Han pasrah. Ia menyeret kaki dan menaiki ranjang dengan tatapan masih terarah pada Joonmyun.

“Yakin kau mampu menyelesaikan semua sendiri jika aku tidak ada?” tanya Lu Han sebelum Joonmyun menutup pintu dari luar.

“Aku lebih ahli darimu dalam hal ini.”

“Kalau begitu, aku titip semua _member_ , terutama Yi Xing, Jongin, dan Sehun. Jaga mereka, Joonmyun. Untukku.”

“Hm.”

Ruangan Lu Han ditutup dari luar.

Joonmyun menyandarkan punggungnya pada daun pintu.

“Selamat tinggal.”

***

“Lama betul,” Sehun _ngambek_ di dalam mobil, “Apa saja yang kau lakukan dengan Lu Han- _hyeong_?”

“ _’Kan_ aku sudah bilang tadi: bicara masalah khusus _leader._ Lu Han- _hyeong_ sudah dewasa, jadi lebih mengerti dibandingkan kau.”

“Begitu amat. Iya deh, aku memang masih anak-anak. Nah, karena ‘anak’ ini mengantuk, aku pinjam bantal lehermu ya, _Hyeong._ ” rayu Sehun. Joonmyun seketika menimpuknya dengan benda yang dimaksud.

Hanya dalam beberapa menit, Sehun terlelap. Joonmyun kini bebas berduaan dengan perasaannya.

Lu Han akan menuntut agensi, lalu keluar dari EXO.

Sehun tak perlu tahu ini.

Karena ini lelucon paling kasar yang hanya bisa dipahami Joonmyun dan Lu Han.

***

_“Kau... serius?” Otot-otot Lu Han lemas secara bersamaan, “Kau benar-benar tidak menganggapku bisa lanjut di EXO? Kau... membenciku karena aku sakit?”_

_Joonmyun tak langsung menjawab._

_“Kau tahu apa jawabanku.”_

***

Joonmyun menangis sunyi.

 _Kau tahu bahwa aku serius. Kau tidak bisa lanjut di EXO, Lu Han-_ ssi _, dan aku membencimu karena kau sakit... tanpa membagi rasa sakit itu denganku._

Joonmyun menengadah, berharap pengemudi di depan tidak dapat melihat air matanya atau mendengar gumamnya.

_Yang kau tidak tahu adalah... aku ingin mendengar tawa lepasmu, bukan tawa palsu. Aku juga tidak pernah ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu. Sayangnya, jika kita tetap bersama, kita tidak akan pernah bisa tertawa bersama. Masa bahagia itu sudah lama tercuri dari kita._

Mobil hampir sampai di hotel tempat Joonmyun dan Sehun menginap. Joonmyun mengusap air matanya kasar. Sehun tidak boleh menemukan jejak tangisan di wajahnya.

***

 _“Selamat tinggal, Lu Han-_ hyeong. _Senang mengenalmu.”_

***

**TAMAT**


End file.
